Alone in Forks
by TheVolturiGirl
Summary: Bella's all alone. Her parents died, her guardian left her in Forks by herself, and she doesn't have friends. Who's going to help her out? That would be the Cullens. But can she trust them? AH OOC
1. A Way to Spend my Birthday

Disclaimer; Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyers

**A Way to Spend My Birthday**

_"Where are you going mommy?" asked a six year old Bella._

_"Out." she said sadly. She has been really sad lately since daddy took a visit to her friend. "Okay. When are you going to be back?" _

_"Not for a while. You will come visit me one day. Jennette with take care of you for a while."_

That was the last memory I had of my mother. I never really understood what she meant by out. Not until now.

As I read this letter tears were pouring restlessly down my cheeks.

_"Dear Bella,_

_If you are reading this letter this means you've turned 18. I loved you very much but when your daddy passed away it was too much. I can't live life without him. I love him. So I am very sorry for leaving you like that when you were 6. You probably didn't know what was happening back then but he was murdered during the night. When I saw him in the morning I was broken. I hate seeing him like that. I committed suicide just to be with him. I've left you with Jennette because she is a great friend and she would never let anything harm you. I'm sorry and I love you very much._

_Your Mother,_

_Renee_

Today was my 18th birthday. Jennette just dropped me off in Forks an hour ago. She told me to live here in a beatup old house. "Now that your an adult you won't need me." She said and left.

Jennette was my babysitter back then and she was my legal guardian. And I hate her very much. She was a prositute ever since I was 6. The moment my mother went out she invited a couple of guys over. She forced me to go upstairs and play with my barbies. I would always ask her why but all that earned me was a slap on the face.

I never asked again. Once I used her computer to do my project and I saw a video of her dancing with a pole. I was horrified.

So now I am here all alone in this house with one suitcase full of my dirty, ripped, old clothes. Jennette was nice when she left me surprisingly. $600.00 for me. That's enough to buy me a used bike and some food. I need to get a job.

I put my bags down and started to go to the bike shop. It wasn't too far about a mile but I could walk. I always walked to school everyday back in Phoniex.

When I got in there was a guy with blue eyes and blonde hair. He looked disgusted by the clothes I wore.

"Hi." I said. "How may I help you?"

"Can I buy a used bike?" "Sure..." He said.

"Any specific colour?" He asked as he went to the back of the store. "Any is okay." I said. I really had to buy some food before it got dark.

"Do you know any grocery stores?" I asked.

"There's one about a mile away. Just keep going left." He said and came out of the back with a purple bike covered in dirt with green strips. "That would be $101.59." He said. We went to the front counter when a sign caught my eye. Help Wanted.

"You're hiring?" I asked. "Nope. Got someone." He said a little too quickly. Suddenly a blonde woman with designer clothes came out of the washroom. "Mike.... Why did you lie?" she asked the boy. "Hello. Mrs. Newton, owner of the Newton's Bike Shop. Of course we're hiring little lady. Your hired!" she said.

"You don't need my to fill out an application?" I asked. "Nope. No one wants the job so you're hired. Just start Tuesday after school." she said and left to go help a customer. Mike rolled his eyes and I was smiling. He gave me my change and I left.

I got on the bike and started riding to the grocery store.

I picked up some soup, some vegetables, and some bottle of waters. "That would be 18.97." The lady said bagging my stuff. I took them back to my bike and rode the 2 miles it took to get back to my house.

By the time I reached home it was 9:00. Great way to spend my birthday. I made some soup and ate in silence. Well I had to. No one else to talk to.

I thought about tomorrow. Would people like me? Maybe if I did my hair... Oh who was I kidding. Everyone was going to hate me. Like Mike Newton.

I decided to go to sleep in my very dusty bed after I finished my soup. I dreamed of my life good. Where I had friends and everyone didn't hate me. Where my parents were still alive and I wasn't forced to live alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Aww. I feel sorry for Bella. Why is her life like this??

Jennette sucks xDD. So Review and let me know what you think. Should I continue it or delete it?


	2. No Sympathy for me Please

Disclaimer; Don't own Twilight...

**No Sympathy for Me please**

I woke up coughing and wiping the cobwebs from my face. That's what happens when you sleep in a house that hasn't been used for years.

I brushed my teeth using water and my toothbrush. It may be a few years old but still works. I got dressed in the cleanest clothes I could find. It had lots of holes but it wasn't too dirty. I had carrots for breakfast and got on my bike.

I rode the few miles it took to get to school. When I got there there was barely anyone. But the people who were there stared at me. "That's her!" hissed Mike in disgust to his friend.

I ignored him and went to the office. "Hello." said a woman polietly from behind her desk. I bet in her mind she's screaming freak! Doesn't take a mindreader to know that.

"Hello. I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here."

"Oh hello dear. I'm Mrs. Cope, the head secretary. Here's your schedule, a map of the school, and please let your teachers sign this. Hope you have a nice day sweetheart."

"Thank you." I said and got out. But unfourtunately it was raining and I still had about half an hour until school starts. Since no one's allowed to go into school before school hours I was force to sit outside on a bench.

I saw kids laughing and joking with their friends in their car and I envied them.

Suddenly a nice silver volvo came into the parking lot. Inside there were 5 people. They were all beautiful in their own way. But who caught my eye was the guy behind the wheel. He had reddish brown hair almost a gold shade. And his face was so godlike. He looked so perfect... probably a player.

I ignored everyone and just thought of what life would be like if my dad didn't die.

Soon later the bell rang. I got up to go into class. English. I went inside and found a seat in the back. "Excuse me?" said a mean voice. I looked up. I saw a strawberry blonde girl looking at me with disgust. "You're in my seat."

I looked around and everyone was staring at us. This was one girl I was not going to get along with at all. "There's a seat over there." I said pointing. I didn't want to move. It would be really hard staring at me when I was at the back.

"You know what? Just sit there. After the mud and dirt on it I'll be surprised if anyone sits there again." She turned a walked to another seat. When she sat down she gave me a death glare. If looks could kill...

I don't know how people could look at you when they were facing the front but they can. Everyone kept looking at me with disgust. Well except this one girl who stared at me with sympathy.

I groaned mentally. I do not want disgust nor do I want sympathy. I can take care of myself.

Soon it was time for trig and the same thing happened.

Then in spanish something different happened.

"Hello!" greeted the girl from the silver volvo. She was the short spiky haired one.

"Hi." I murmured back. I really didn't want to socialize because it usually ends up with me getting laughed at. "I'm Alice Cullen. You must be Isabella. Welcome to Forks." She was really over-friendly.

"Thanks." I said and sat down. Normally I would correct people if they called me Isabella but I didn't feel like doing it today.

"So how are you liking the school?" she asked. Hating it! "It's alright." No need to make this girl think I'm whiney or needy.

"Cool. So made any friends?" I know she was trying to be nice... but it was getting annoying.

"Not really..." I said. I didn't want to explain that blonde... my new enemy. "You're clothes are very dirty. Why the holes?" she asked. I was sitting outside in the rain for half an hour while everyone gets nice warm cars! Why else would I be dirty! I wanted to shout. But I decided against it. "Didn't wash them."

"You want to come to my house. I have plenty of clothes and you could have some. Maybe you could sleepover so you won't be lonely." What? Does she know I'm all alone at home?

"Do you know I'm all alone? Is this the only reason you're being nice to me?" I demanded.

"No. I mean I know that you're alone but I'm being nice to you because I'm nice to everybody." she said. I didn't believe or trust her.

"Yeah right. Please just don't be like that. I don't need your sympathy I don't need anyone's sympathy. I am doing well on my own!" I said before walking to another desk. But unfortunately I wasn't complety dry and I slipped on the puddle I made.

Alice caught me. "Thanks." I mumbled before walking off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for a short chapter. Well I only make short chapters so it doesn't really matter. :D

Bella going to meet Edward next chapter. Let's see how that goes... Did you see the Volturi cast pictures? Doesn't Alec look evily hot!! xDD

REVIEW!!!


	3. Not Me

**Disclaimer; **Twilight is not mine. :( I wish Alec was mine... xDD

**Not me...**

The rest of the class was like any other class. Whispers, stares, look of disgust, and occasional sympathy.

The real problem didn't start until lunch. I walked into the lunchroom hoping that I would get an empty table to myself when that girl showed up. "Move it!" said Tanya. "And do not even think about sitting near my table. This place is horrible enough without you coming near me." She added under her breath, "Oh... but things are getting better." She walked over to the table were the people from the silver volvo sat.

They stopped talking when Tanya got to their table. She climbed on to the driver's lap. I had no idea what his name was. She started to whisper something in his ear and by the way he shuddered it was probably something nasty.

"What are you looking at?" asked that Alice girl. Where'd she come from? "Uh... nothing." I ducked my head so she wouldn't see my blush.

"So... Want to sit at my table?" She indicating the table with her siblings. "No thanks." I didn't want to sit with a couple of gods and goddesses looking like this.

"Where are you sitting then?" I looked around the cafeteria. No empty seat so I sighed. "The library." Maybe they'd have a selection of the classics there.

"You sure? Do you want me to come with you?" she asked. "No thanks. I'd like to catch up on my reading there." "If you're sure..." She left and went to her own table.

I sighed in relief. Now I don't have to sit with her and I found a spot for lunch.

I walked out into the rain. That was the only way to get to the library. I made my way sloshing through the rain and got into the library. The note on the library door said that the librarian was gone for lunch but we could read books and study as long as we stayed in the library.

I walked over to the classics section and looked for The Wuthering Heights. It's been my favourite since my grade 8 teacher introduced it to us. She was the one reading it to us and we never got to touch it. Everyone else had their own copy but me. I was always so envious of them.

I was about a quarter way done when the announcements came on. "Isabella Swan please come to the office. Isabella Swan please come to the office." I was confused. I didn't do anything wrong.

As I made my way out of the library I noticed the rain stopped. Little drops still came down now and then but it wasn't like before. I just hoped that it stayed this way until I got home.

When I went into the office Mrs. Cope said that I had a phone call. "Press 1." she told me and went on typing.

I clicked one and immediatly there was screaming. "Isabella!" screamed my babysitter/ho Jennette. "Where'd you put the money?"

At first I was confused. Then I remembered that $500.00 she gave me. "Why do you want to know..." I asked. This couldn't be good...

"Isabella! Do not question my ways! Wait I found it...." she murmured the last part. The bell rang then. "What!?!" I asked ignoring the bell and the glares I got from Mrs. Cope. "How'd you get in my house?!"

"Oh come on Bella. It was my money... I just gave too much to you... You spent $150.00? Already?! You spoiled little brat... I was only going to give you $100.00. Shit! The polices are here." She hung up.

I was speechless. I was confused about all that just happened. "Um... Isabella.... It's time for class." I left the office. Looks like I wasn't wanted there... or anywhere for that matter.

"Wait! I'll give you a pass!" she yelled but I was already gone. I went to my next class, Biology. The moment I walked in I had a bad feeling. And once I saw her I knew why it was there... Tanya.

The lesson already started. I gave my slip to the teacher. "Isabella... You're late. The class already started. But since it's your first day that's okay. But next time you'll get a detention. Now go sit beside Mr. Cullen." He pointed at that guy that Tanya sat on... the driver of the silver volvo... Alice's brother... the greek god.

I walked over to my biology table. Maybe if I didn't talk to him he'd ignore me like everyone else. That's good.

"Hello." He said when I sat down. Damn.

I got out a piece of paper and started to take notes. Maybe he won't try to talk to me while the teachers talking. He didn't.

But when we were supposed to work on our worksheets it was a whole other story.

"Psst. Isabella what question are you on?" I ignored him. "Psst. Can you hear me?" Man was he annoying. "Psst. Are you done?" He was getting on my nerves. He noticed that I wasn't going to talk so he started to actually do his work. What a relief.

Five minutes later he started to tap his pen on the desk. Okay he's going overboard with this. It was so annoying. "Can you stop?" I asked. "Will you talk to me?" He retorted. I shook my head. He shrugged and went on tapping his pen.

I got mad. Why won't this guy stop? I didn't want to talk to him again. I grabbed his pen and sat on it. There now he wouldn't tap anymore.

But of course my life isn't that easy. Of course he had to have an extra pencil in his bag. Of course my life sucks.

He tapped some more but I guess he got bored because the next thing I heard was a pencil moving beside me. Finally getting to work.

I realized soon that the silence was kind of awkward. Well on my side at least. I looked over his shoulder to see what question he was on. I saw a sketch book out on his desk.

"That's pretty." I pointed to the girl. She looked so nice with her off shoulder, knee high dress. "Thanks." he murmured and went back to work. "Who is she?" "She's you..." he whispered. What did he just say?

"That's not me. She's way too pretty." He didn't say anything. "Um... Okay." I went back to work.

As the period went on I thought about what he said. She's you... What does that mean? She was seriously pretty enough to be a model or one of the Cullen sisters...

I was still thinking about it when I went to gym.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Stupid Jennette. She's so mean! Oh well. Like it? Hate it? Tell me please!


	4. Blood

**Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight.**

**Blood**

I walked out of the changeroom. Gym was... horrible. I managed to hit seven people with the basketball, trip nine people, and fall on top of three.

I was so relieved to walk away from the death trap I call the gym. But I remembered that I had to bike home where I would be all alone. I went to the bike rack to get my bike but I was stopped by someone.

"Hey Isabella." said yet another silver volvo person. Did they all want to annoy me to death? This one was the really strong one with brown hair and dimples in his cheek. "Hi." I didn't know his name.

"I'm Emmett. My siblings and I were wondering if you'd like to ride home with us." What? More sympathy??

"No thanks Emmett. I got a ride home already." I pointed to where my bike was supposed to be but realized it was torn down. The wind and rain must of wrecked it during class. "You know... I'm walking." Oh great. Miles of walking home everyday now.

"Well we could drop you off on our way home. Come on Isabella." I finally decided to speak up. "Please. Call me Bella. And I don't need a ride home." Did it sound as fake as I thought? No one was going to believe me.

"Bella. I know you don't want sympathy. We're not going to give it to you. We just want to be friends with you. That won't work if you don't cooperate. Now let's go." He grabbed my arm.

"Stop it! You're right. I don't want sympathy. And I don't want to go home with you. I'm going to walk home!" I tried to pull my arm away. He let me go and I turned around... into Edward's chest. "The storms coming." He pointed to the sky and sure enough rain was falling.

"Your point being?" Great... He was using his dazzling eyes to... dazzle me. "My point is your coming with us. Please Bella. Just once?" Dazzle, Dazzle.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." He smiled. All three of us walked back to his volvo. "Um... This is only five seats..." I peered inside. Alice was sitting on top of a blonde guy. That'll work. I was supposed to sit in the back because that blonde goddess was in the passenger seat.

I looked at the seat and saw they were leather. Really nice leather. I didn't make a move to get in the car. "Bella. Come on." called Emmett. He was behind me waiting for me to get in.

"The seats are nice. I don't want to mess them up." A dirty girl that looks like she was rolling in the mud plus nice clean leather seats do not match. "Don't worry. Edward'll replace them if they get messed up." "Isabella it's okay. Just sit. It only cost about a hundred... five hundred tops." said the guy from under Alice. "A hundred to five hundred? The seats cost more than that crappy bike I bought." I pointed.

"Look. No one fucking cares. Just get in so we can leave." said the girl from the front. "Rose..." Edward murmured. She ignored him.

"It's okay Bella. Rose is just... Rose. Get in." I did. Wow... I just made them waste five hundred dollars in seats... Nice job Bella.

"Bella. Which way?" Edward asked. "Um... turn left at the next stop sign. Then go for about four miles then turn left again. Keep going until you see a very crappy, messed up, house." Emmett gave me a strange look. I shrugged it off.

"I'm Jasper Hale by the way. And this is my sister Rosalie Hale. We were adopted by Alice's parents." said the blonde guy. "Hi Jasper. I'm Isabella Swan. Call me Bella." I was going to add I was adopted by a ho who fucking left me alone once I was legal but that didn't sound like a good introduction.

"So Bella... heard that you're not that good at sports..." said Emmett. Must've heard about the injuries I cause. "Not really... But I wouldn't know. My shoes got no grip so I'm always slipping." Well that was true.

"Bella how about we go shopping? I could buy you some new shoes with grip. Then you could show us your skills." said Alice. "Nope. You will not! It's your money... and I really should buy you guys new seats..." If I had the money.

"Come on Bella. Maybe we could buy you a new wardrobe too. I hear that Abercomie and Fitch is having a sale on t-shirts. 3 for $20..." Does this girl not understand. "Look Alice. Nothing's wrong with my clothes now. Just needs a little patching up... some washing... Then they'll be fine." I heard Rose laugh from the front seat. Edward hit her arm.

"Fine Bella. But how about you go shopping with me anyways. I need someone to tell me if I look good in each outfit. The guys have no style." She smiled. "And she does?" whispered Rose from the front.

"Rose. Shut up. I need a girl's opinon. And I need one who's not too busy looking at herself in the mirror." Alice smirked. Rose ignored her.

"Which house is it?" asked Edward. I didn't realized we left the school area let alone get to my street.

'Uhmm... That one." I pointed to my broken crap-ass house. The rain hitting the windows caused a few of them to break a little. "This is your house?" demanded Edward from the front. "Of course. Why?" Nothing seemed wrong with that.

"The windows are broken. The glass might break in the middle of the night and cut you. No one will know and you'll probably be bleeding to death!" Overactive imagination much? I was about to get out when Edward started the engine. "What the hell are you doing??" I demanded.

"Driving." Smart-ass. "You're passing my house!! I demand you to stop. I am a legal adult now take me home!!" "Bella listen. This is for your safety. My parents won't mind if you stay with us. And you will not go back to your home! It's not safe at all!"

An idea popped in my head. "But I need my clothes!" "Borrow Alice's..." He went on driving. "Edward... please. I need my money." That's with Jennette now. "I will not take a penny out of yours. Please." I tried to make my eyes go flirty. "Urgh. Fine. But we'll be watching." He turned the car back to the direction of my house.

He stopped in front of it. I opened the car and got out. I walked up the front steps (don't want to trip) and into my house. Once I got in I locked the doors. Then I ran upstairs and hid in my closet. I did not want to go to Edward's house!

I waited for who knows how long. I thought it'd be a good time to get out. I walked downstairs and saw someone hunched over his hand. "Edward?" I asked noticing his bronze hair.

He looked up revealing a very bloody hand. Darkness surrounded me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

... gasp!

;]] Review pl0xx


	5. Family Feuds

**Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight. ]:**

**Family Feuds**

EPOV

Noticing Bella's bike all torn down I convinced my brothers and sisters to let Bella ride home with us. Everyone but Rose thought that was a good idea.

When I saw her wrecked house I refused to let Bella go in. Yes I had a crush on her but even if I didn't I wouldn't let her in. It was too dangerous, the storm hitting her windows and breaking her house.

I wasn't lying when I told her about her bleeding to death. When your dad is a doctor you see a lot of things.

But I made mistakes. Mistake one; Turning back. That wasn't my fault though. Her flirty eyes were too hard to resist. Mistake two; Letting her into the house by herself. Of course she would run and hide. She was gone ten minutes so I decided to go in and look for her.

The house was really broken with everything messed up. But the lock on her front door worked perfectly. I tried to get the non-broken windows open but they wouldn't budge. I was being nice and I decided not to break Bella's window so I climbed through a broken one.

Mistake three; Climbing through the window. I managed to get myself in but my sleeve got caught. I tried to get it away from the window but it ripped my shirt. It cut through my skin and my arm and hand was bleeding. I tried to stop the blood by putting my hand around it.

I heard Bella call my name. "Edward?" I looked up and one look at my hand was all it took before she fainted.

I ignored my bloody hand and ran to where Bella was. "Bella? Bella are you there?" I checked to see if she was still breathing. Thank god she was. "ALICE! COME IN HERE!" Alice was sure to have listened when Carlisle explained.

"Wha-" She took one look at Bella before dialing Carlisle's office. Luckily Carlisle was there. Alice gave me the phone.

"Edward! What happened?" I told him exactly what happened. "So she fainted at the sight of blood?" he asked. "Yes."

He was silent for a moment before saying, "It's nothing. She'll wake up in a few moments. She's just got some bad thing for blood or something. You shouldn't move her just in case."

"All there is? Just a bad experience with blood?" I asked. "I think so. But you've got to clean off your blood first. You don't want her to faint once she wakes up. And make sure there isn't any glass in it."

"Alright Carlisle. Thanks. Bye." He was a doctor... he was probably busy.

"I'll help you with that." said Alice. We went through the kitchen. It was really dusty. Alice and I couldn't stop sneezing. I checked to make sure there wasn't any glass in it before turning on the water.

The water was cold, but at least it washed away all my blood. Suddenly we heard Bella's voice ask, "Anyone here?" My arm wasn't clean yet. "Make sure she doesn't run away." I told Alice. She nodded and went out to the front hall.

"Alice! What the hell are you doing in my house?" she asked. She can be loud sometimes. "Shush Bella. Don't scream. Put down that glass. Don't do anything rational." Glass? What's she talking about?

I turned around but noticed a blonde piece of hair stucking out from beneath the window. "ROSE!" I grabbed her hair. "Oww. Let go." She took one of her long manicured fingers and scratched me. More blood. "What's your problem?" She asked the same time Bella said, "Edward!" This is bad. "Go back to the car." I called to Rose before going to Bella. I made sure to keep my bleeding hand in my pocket.

"Edward? What are you doing in my house?" she asked.

"I was..." I paused for a moment. "Take her arms and run!" I screamed. I grabbed her legs while Alice took her arms. "Let me go! I am a legal adult. I demand you let me go!..." She said before looking at my hand. "Is that blood?" she asked before fainting... again.

"Well this could be easier than I thought." said Alice. I rolled my eyes. When we got into the car we told Jasper and Emmett to lie Bella on her back across their legs.

"What are we going to do with her when she wakes up?" asked Emmett. "Well we've got to make sure she doesn't run away. Or call the police on us." I said.

"Check." "Next we've got to explain this to her without her freaking out... And that's about it."

"She's waking." said Alice. Sure enough we saw Bella open an eye. "WHERE AM I?" she demanded. "Do you have a cell phone?" asked Jasper. She looked confused. "Well then she can't run or call the cops." He smiled. Is he always this stupid?

"No really?" she asked sarcastically.

"Look Bella. Your house is messed. Now shut the fuck up and stop complaining." Bella looked like she was about to cry. "God Rose. What's you problem?" I asked.

"Well if you haven't noticed this but we've got some little piece of shit in our backseat." said Rose angrily. What is her problem? "Now I'm not in a good mood." Well I knew that. "She's fucking sitting on my boyfriend's lap. Can't we just leave her outside?" Now I was angry.

"Shut the fuck up. We'll leave no one outside. She'll be sitting right there in the backseat til we get home. You have no fucking say in this. She can sit on freaking Emmett's lap if she wants to. If you don't want her to sit there then give up your seat. You can leave while Bella gets the front seat." I shouted.

"Fuck... you." She said before turning to face the window. "Edward... You shouldn't be so hard on Rose." said Emmett.

Silence, silence. That was all there was until we got home.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Short right?? Oh well. 33 REview plzz :D


	6. Argument

Argument

BPOV

When I got into the Cullen house I was amazed. The house was mansion-like. Especially just being in my own crappy house I didn't think a house so beautiful was possible.

"Mom! We're home!" screamed Emmett when we got home. Wow he was loud.

"Welcome back sweethearts! I'm in the kitchen!"

We walked into the kitchen and a sweet smell instantly hit my nose.

"Why hello. Who is your friend?" asked Edward's mom. I, of course, didn't reply because I was too busy looking at whatever was on the stove. Plain vegetables and soup can get really nasty after a while.

"That is the loser who Alice and Edward had to save. Jasper, Emmett, and I hate her and hoped that she was going to stay in her crap house. Well I guess you don't get what you wish for." spat Rose.

I heard what she said but kept my mouth shut. No need to create a scene.

"Rose! You don't use that language in our house! Especially to a guest!" she said harshly to Rose. "Hello sweetie. My name is Esme. How are you?" she asked to me nicely.

"I'm good." I whispered. I did not want to touch her because of my nasty dirty hands.

"Well mom. This is Bella. She's in my spanish class. Her bike broke down on her way home and we gave her a ride here." Please don't ask that question...

"Why didn't you take her home? Not that I'm not happy you made a new friend. Where are your parents?" Esme asked.

"Dead." I replied. Well she wanted the truth probably. Her fault for asking.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." she said with sympathy in her voice.

"That's okay. They died long time ago so it really doesn't matter anymore..." I said. I am so lying. Of course it matters.

"Well... who's been taking care of you for the last couple of years?" she asked.

I was about to say 'Don't start asking questions if all your going to give me is sympathy." but I didn't. That would be rude. Instead I said... "That excuse for a guardian for the past 12 years. So it is way more than a couple. But thanks for asking." Why am I so mean??

"OKAY ENOUGH!" screamed Rose. "First you make me sit in a car with you! Then you sit on my boyfriend! Then you come to my house! And now your being rude to my mother when all she wanted was to help you! Can you be anymore of a bitch??"

The tears were about to spring but instead I blew!

"Me? A bitch?! You've got this amazing house. You've got an amazing family. No problems that money will not buy you. Your rich. You can afford things. I can't! I have the right to blow whenever someone askes me about my life. My life at the age of 6 is something you can call an actual family, an actual life. Now it's just... garbage. You pretend that your this girl without family, a boy friend, and your appearance. Pretend your me. A loner who nobody likes. Now would you want this beautiful blonde girl to be calling you a bitch? Making you feel bad? I DO NOT THINK SO!" I shouted.

I practically saw steam coming out of Rose.

"Bella... you better go... now!" screamed Jasper. I did what he told me to. I walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Edward and tugged on my hood.

"Out?" I asked as if it were a question.

"Nope. Upstairs in Alice's room... now." I walked slowly up. What's there upstairs for me? More sympathy? More mean bitches? I don't want either.

* * *

OMG I am so sorry! How long has it been :( I'm not updating anything! Don't hate me please :(( I'll update more from now on :]

So... REVIEW! You can even review to say update more!.... I can't wait to reply to all those .... (sarcasm)


	7. Heart to Heart

**Heart-to-Heart**

When I got upstairs there wasn't any sympathy or bitches. Instead there was something just as worst.

Because my parents left me at such a young age and I never really got a mother-daughter makeover, shopping experience. Well now I was going to get one... from the master herself.

"Hey Bella!" she said as I got to her room.

"Hey Alice... What's all this?" I demanded looking around the room. Well exactly like the house it was clean and expensive. The furniture and tv look really new, unlike all the things I own, or used to own. Unlike the rest of the house, this room was painted pink and black. It had lots of fashionable clean new clothes... And a mirror and that powder thing people like to put on their faces.

"Oh! Its a makeover for you! This will be your new outfit..." She showed me the things that bitches, like Rose and Tanya, like to wear. It would show way too much of my skin... Which of course was really dirty.

"I will use these curlers to curl your hair and eyelashes..." She took those flat things I saw at the store once. I think it was the last time I actually went into a store like that.

"And here is your makeup!" She showed me the powder things which is very nasty. I wonder how people can stand those types of things.

"Do I have to wear this?" I asked. I really did not want to.

"Yes you do. It is tradition for all people who come into the Cullen house to wear things like this... All the time."

"Then how about I just leave?" I asked walking for the door. Please let me leave, please let me leave... I hated it in this room... It looked too happy.

"Oh no you don't. Bella you will be staying here while I help you get a makeover. It's not that you aren't pretty or anything..." She seemed to think about what she was going to say next. "But with the help of the makeover, you could be really pretty." She smiled.

She was lying. She knows I'm not pretty. Everyone knows that. Everytime they say I am, they make me think of how pretty my mother was. I could've been like her someday... If I had to right care and support.

"Okay." I mean it couldn't get any worse right? Just a harmless makeover... I hope.

Alice let out a little squeal. I hope that was a 'I'm not going to torture you,' squeal.

Now that's how I'm sitting here in Alice's spinny chair while she is curling my hair.

"It looks great Bella!" she said. I bet it doesn't... At all. "Don't worry about it! I know exactly what I'm doing!" I bet she does.

"So Bella... how's life?" she asked.

"Um... If you haven't noticed the way I act since you met me then here's some news for you! It's horrible." I know that was mean... But it was the truth.

"Well I know people who have way worst lives than you." She said.

"Like who?" I demanded.

"Like everyone around you! Take Mike for example." she said. Mike, the one who sold me that crappy bike. "His life may look good to you but really his life can't get worst. He's been rejected by 142 girls. The same ones that live in Forks and known him since kindergarten. His parents hate him. Well his dad left him so that must explain something... His mom. Despises him. Should see how she looks at him. Mike is clueless about all this. Everyday someone does something mean to him... Whether its from hitting his car with a bat, to spilling food on him, something bad happens."

"Well he has a parent. Unlike him, my dad left me... I'm still all clueless about this. My mom... She left with my dad. How could they not think of me? Their only child. And leaving me with Jennette was like the worst thing they could ever do! If it was possible to go back into time I wouldn't even want to be born!"

"Don't say that! Okay maybe your life was a little rough in the beginning." I was about to say something before she corrected herself. "Okay really rough. But that doesn't mean that it'll stay like this. I mean now you've got friends. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and I," I noticed she didn't say Rosalie. "are your friends. We would never let anything hurt you. Even though we know you for a day, we can easily read people. And you are one of those people with fantastic hearts. Please trust us!" She begged.

"Alice... I want to trust you. I really do. But I can't. Not after all those other people I trusted and betrayed me. Please understand this. Now are you going to finish my hair?" I asked.

It might be mean, but it was the truth. I can't trust anyone anymore. That was something I learned from my parents at a really young age.

* * *

Finally an update! Your welcome all! Some little heart-to-heart conversation! Well hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be up soon! (:.

**REVIEW!**


	8. Rock Band

"And done!" said Alice. She spun me towards the mirror.

I looked at myself closely. I didn't look that bad, actually. My skin looked a lot more cleaner. My hair was clipped and curled. The clothes I was wearing weren't actually the ones that Rosalie or Tanya wore. They just showed a little more skin than I was used to.

"Well?" I asked for her opinon. I don't really know why I cared, but for some strange reason I did. Probably because of the talk that Alice was talking about. Maybe I didn't have to be mean to her after all.

"It's beautiful! Come on!" she said and pushed me downstairs. I moved away from her. I didn't want her to touch me. I was still self-conscious about myself. Edward had a very tight car. I couldn't move so I didn't complain about sitting on Emmett. Plus, Rose would shout at me even more. I hate her so much.

I looked down the stairs and saw everyone doing different things. Edward was sitting by his piano. Emmett and Jasper were playing Rock Band. Esme was cooking and Rosalie was in the washroom.

Emmett was the first to look up. He stood mouth opened. I knew it wasn't because I looked hot or anything but because I looked so different than how I looked a few hours ago.

Jasper followed suit. When he noticed that Emmett had stopped playing he looked to see what was so important.

Edward saw that neither one of them were screaming at each other anymore. He looked up to see what stopped them. "Wow..." His eyes popped out of his head, practically. "Bella... you look stunning." He smiled at me. I was really grateful for Alice, so I returned it. I didn't want to be a jerk anymore. Not to anybody that wasn't a jerk to me, like Edward. In fact, he was the one to save me and I guess I owed him one.

"Um... Thanks." I took a seat on one of the couches, on the ones that Emmett and Jasper weren't using. Rosalie came out of the washroom, looked at me for two seconds and walked upstairs. No compliment. Nothing. Edward had closed the lid to the piano and sat beside me. A little too close for my likings, so I moved further away from him. He didn't seem to mind as he watched Jasper cream Emmett in Rock Band. That's what Emmett gets for playing on 'Expert'. It looked like he could barely manage 'Easy' with those fingers of his.

"Hey, Swan. Think you can do better?" asked Emmett. He couldn't read my mind (obviously) but by the disgust that was shown on my face, he didn't have to. "So, Bell, up for the challenge?" Jasper took the guitar and handed it over to me.

"What challenge?" I said, cockily. Like I said, I didn't want to be a jerk to a guy who wasn't a jerk to me. I took the guitar and Emmett picked the song. He chose 'That's What You Get' by 'Paramore'. He, of course, chose 'Expert'. "Come on, Emmett. Expert is way too advance for you." I said and he groaned. "Fine. Whatever. But watch when I kick your butt!" I chose 'Expert' too. I know what you're thinking. Why was someone who has never played Rock Band, let alone the Rock Band Guitar, doing putting the level to 'Expert'? Well, you're about to find out.

The second the song started, I hit the note perfectly. Emmett, on the other hand, was stuggling quite a lot. Every combo, had me moving my fingers in different positions. Every combo lead Emmett to get more frustrated. By the middle of the song, I was all the way at the top of the bar. Emmett, on the other hand, was at the bottom. He set no Fail mode, probably because he was really mad about restarting after every lose. He groaned because my score so far was 48,945 while his was 2,305. He left took off the strap and put his guitar on the couch. Now I was really going to cream him! But as I was concentrating on my own guitar bar, I saw Emmett's begin to light up. Now, the notes were being hit.

I looked beside me, where I saw Edward standing there. He was moving his fingers over the keys, fast and swift. I was staring for only a second before I got back to my game. Edward was a thousand times better than Emmett which made it so much more fun.

By the end of the game, I won Edward by a landslide, but that was only because of Emmett. Otherwise I would've been creamed.

"Wow, Bella, how did you learn how to play a Rock Band guitar like that?" asked Jasper, clearly amazed. Probably wondering for the next time he plays with Edward.

"Well, when I was smaller, my babysitter enrolled me in classes. And they kind of really want you to be precise and perfect. The faster I learned how to play the guitar and just played the notes as they came, the faster I could get out of that class. But unfortunately, my babysitter made me take ballet." I told them a story, that doesn't reveal the worse parts of my life. I pretended that I wasn't good at ballet, but I picked up really quick, just so I wouldn't have to go to any other classes. "Edward, where did you learn how to play?"

"Are you kidding?" Alice asked. "This boy here," she gave Edward a little slap on the chest, "was obsessed with Rock Band as a child. He could never beat my father, so he trained and trained and I guess it stuck on. Too bad there aren't any pianos in Rock Band, right?" Edward looked down a little shy.

"Oh Eddie, nothing to be embarassed about. Just a little lonely?" They all started to tease Edward, barely noticing me. They acted as if I was apart of the family. Uh-oh. This couldn't be happening. Edward must've noticed I was even more quiet than usual.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I just shook my head. I can't let this 'family' thing get into my head it's just too much. "You want to eat something?" I shook my head once again. I went and sat on the couch. I have to get out of here!

You're probably wondering... What happened to that mean mean Bella? Has she turned nice? Wow what a story. A few chapters, you leave us, you totally ruin the plot... ectra ectra. But NO. She is going to be mean. I swear, if I ever end a story this fast (with only 8 chapters ;P) Slap me.

Okay, **REVIEW. **I promise I'm going to update something soon!


End file.
